


Something Torturous

by ausfil



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Flogging, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Punishment, S&M, Teasing, Torture, Training, Vibrator Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Kian shows Nicky the power a vibrator has – the amount of torture the little toy can bring upon someone.





	Something Torturous

“Is that too tight?” Nicky asks.

“It looks good,” then Kian. Kian puts a finger in between thick red rope and Shane’s wrist. “How does that feel, love?”

“It feels good, Sir.” Shane swallows hard when Kian does the same thing to the rope around his ankles to check, when Nicky brushes his fingers over the tough bondage and flicks a smile his way. Shane loves seeing that light in Nicky’s eyes again. He’ll never forget the spark in them when Nicky spanked him for the first time that night.

“Can I um,” Nicky licks his lips, his cheeks flushing shy a little bit, looking in between Shane and Kian. “Can I put a collar on him?”

“Ask him yourself,” Kian smirks and steps away to gather toys from their drawers.

“Oh,” Nicky looks nervous. Bless him. He looks at Shane. “Can I?”

Shane nods with a kind smile. “I’d love that.”

Nicky goes to fetch it. Goes to put it around Shane’s neck but hesitates. He looks towards Kian who has his back towards them. “Do I just… do it?”

“You’re the Dom here too,” Shane answers for him and Nicky looks back his way, his shoulders less square. “It’s up to you. _Sir_.”

Sir. Yes. Right. Nicky lets out a short-breathed chuckle. “Yes. Of course. Sorry, I-I’m still… you know. Getting used to it all.”

“And that’s fine,” Shane wants to hold his hand. Would have if all of his limbs weren’t tied to bed posts. “May I please have the collar on me, Sir?”

“Yes,” Nicky puts it on him. “Is that good?”

Shane nods, stretches his neck around the smooth leather a couple times.

He can never get used to collars. Not that he doesn’t ever love them because Jesus, he really does, but the tension it brings to his nerves, the suspense that tightens in his chest is something that he will never fathom. The place it puts him in instantly with something so small. Something so wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

Kian comes back with his hands full. Two calm breaths are close to him. This feels like home. This _is _home.

“Can you tell me the safe words?” Kian lilts as he puts a leather band high up around Shane’s left thigh.

“Yellow for a break or a slower pace. Red for stop.”

He hears Nicky repeat it underneath his breath, reminding himself. Shane sneaks a proud smile. He goes to compliment him, until he hears buzzing right beside his ear. He flinches away. Hears Kian laugh at him. Nicky too. His toes are curling already.

“Tell me what this is,” Kian orders.

“A vibrator, Sir.” Shane’s throat is dry.

Kian goes back towards the foot of the bed and Nicky follows. Then he feels the vibrator snake up his thigh, secured underneath the leather band.

“It’s different for everyone, it just depends on what you like, but we like to put it here,” Kian tells Nicky as he puts the head of the toy right on the meeting point of his balls and the base of his cock. Shane already knows he’s going to be here all night. God, his palms are sweating.

Kian hands Nicky a flogger. “It’s safer on his front than his back like last time, so go nuts.” He smirks and picks one up for himself.

The vibrator gets turned on low. Shane grunts in the base of his throat and squirms a little.

“He’s so sensitive,” Nicky sniggers. That tone. The tone that puts him in his place as much as the collar and ropes do. Shane lives for that tone.

The setting might be on the lowest, but it eats away at him. It tears him apart inch by inch, and Kian and Nicky really aren’t helping by stripping away their clothes so slowly. Every second feels stretched out, and them two look like they don’t have a care in the world.

But fuck, they’re so beautiful Shane wants to cry.

He feels their eyes on him, scanning his exposed body spread out for them and only them. Feels his cheeks blush, and even more when they scoff at him as he flinches with the vibration. When their clothes are finally off, Nicky’s already touching himself, stroking up and down and teasing him with soft moans that Shane knows he can’t kiss off.

“Should we turn it up a bit?”

“No!” Shane hisses, but knows he’s not listened to. He’s never listened to. His voice doesn’t matter. Not in this moment.

Kian turns it up, a devilish smirk.

Shane jerks his hips up, wanting to escape it.

The vibrator follows him. Whichever way he twists, it follows him. It torments him. It’s inescapable.

It’s only been five minutes and Shane’s unheard cries are already echoing through the air.

He almost comes when Nicky whips the flog down on his stomach for the first time. Nicky looks so satisfied with himself that it makes Shane want another. And another he gets. And another.

“Thank you, Sir.” His voice trembles from the waves of the vibrator.

Then Kian swoops in with his own flogger.

Kian’s more expert. The angry tails hit his thighs. Curls around and whips the insides of his thighs before ripping back from his skin. They slowly trail up, whipping past his sensitive cock and making the vibrations feel stronger than they are, spinning and hitting his stomach mixed with Nicky’s, then landing on his nipples. The tails are all mixed, but somehow expertly strikes each nipple, and marks red lines of wrath across his sensitive, trembling skin.

Shane screams out when they hit his nipples again. The pain shoots up his spine and makes his brain bleed white.

He doesn’t know how much longer he can do this.

His self-control breaks itself down with every second of the vibrator clouding his mind, and he starts seeing two of everything.

“No more,” Shane cries, “please.”

And instead of stopping, Nicky reaches to turn the toy up.

Shane’s muscles are so tense he thinks they’ll rip any time soon.

He’s lost track of time. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. He doesn’t think he even wants to know. Time is an irrelevant concept when he’s under the spell of the wand, of painful whips and of the humiliating laughs of his two favourite people.

All he knows is that he’s going to lose his sanity.

“Please. May I come? I- Please?”

“Hmmmm, let’s see.”

Kian circles around the bed, every cheeky syllable stretched out, and Nicky chuckles. Shane writhes and groans. When he brings himself to look at Kian, that face falls. Shane regrets it instantly. His chest tightens, and not because of the torturous vibrations. The flog whips down across his chest.

“Did you just fucking groan at us?”

Before Shane can say anything, Kian turns the vibrator down. It doesn’t feel like a good sign this time.

The flog hits him again. So hard that Shane can barely breathe. And again, a different weight to the ones just moments ago. Shane’s tries to gulp down any noises that threaten to come up, because if there’s one thing he knows Kian hates is when he makes loud noises during discipline, when he doesn’t take his punishments to the best of his ability.

_Crack._

“Groaning at the vibrator? Fine. Groaning at _me?_ At _Nicky?_” _Crack._ “Never.”

“I’m sorry, Sir I-“

Kian doesn’t even listen. It strikes down again, and Nicky punishes him too.

They reach about twenty hits together before Kian tosses it aside. “I was going to let you come, but I don’t think you deserve it anymore.”

“Please…” Shane whispers through his clumped throat.

“No,” Nicky answers for him. His eyes are hard. Not like when they were hanging out, or when they were in a session. No, Nicky wanted to punish him too. And Shane will take both, will endure everything he can to please them both.

“I’m sorry. Please, I- _fuck_,” the vibrator shoots up, electrifying his veins. He tries to gasp air into his deflated lungs.

“Half an hour.” Kian demands. Half an hour. Shane breaks into tears. Half an hour. He can’t stay half an hour like this. He can’t hold it in. He can’t _do _this.

“Sir, I can’t, I…” Shane sobs, every muscle in his body tense and aching.

“You can. And you will.” Kian leans down to kiss his wet cheek, and Nicky’s fingers wrap around his offering warmth. Offering strength. Offering a second chance. “If you really can’t, safe word out.”

“I-” Shane takes a deep breath. It comes out trembling through the fast rhythm of the vibrator. He almost feels paralysed but… “I can do it.”

He gets two kisses on his forehead from two sets of lips that he loves before they exit the room, holding hands. The door remains wide open, and Shane knows he’s safe. Knows they didn't go far at all. Knows he’s loved. Knows they just want the best for him.

Shane reminds himself of the collar around his neck and submits.

Half an hour. He could do it.

For Kian. For Nicky.


End file.
